Descendants of Doc
by bttf4444
Summary: After Doc picks up Einstein, and returns to the past, Marty is in for a huge surprise. Take place in a universe where Doc stays in the past.
1. Marty's New Heritage

_October 27, 1985  
5:30 PM PST_

Martin Seamus McFly, age seventeen, simply could not remember the last time he felt extremely miserable. For the _fourth_ time, he had simply lost his close friend - Dr. Emmett Brown - and, this time, he was quite certain that the scientist would remain in the past. He would miss being able to swing by Doc's garage, when he felt like it.

Marty wept brokenly - as his girlfriend, Jennifer Jane Parker, held him closely. In spite of Jennifer's best efforts to comfort him, Marty really could not stop crying. He rather felt devastated. After all, from the time he was a little boy - Doc was there for him.

"What's wrong, Marty?" asked a young masculine voice. Marty lifted his tear-stained face, as the voice startled him - and he saw a tall blond boy, who really looked to be about his age. Something about the boy looked vaguely familiar to him. "Are you..."

"Oh, hi, Clint," greeted Jennifer, much to Marty's astonishment. After all, how did his girlfriend know that mysterious boy? "Marty is just feeling quite devastated, because he misses Doc. The thing is, Doc actually ended up..." Jennifer paused, as if she was uncertain of how to continue. "Well, the thing is, I don't think Doc is coming back."

"Who the hell are you?" blurted out Marty, as he stared hard at the blond boy. It felt very bad enough, losing his best friend - but now his girlfriend, for some reason, was casually telling the mysterious boy all about his troubles. "Uh, how do you know me?"

"I'm your best friend, silly!" replied the mysterious boy, as he burst out laughing. "As well as your second cousin. I'm Clint Jules Brown. I swear, you must be rather..." He then turned serious, as he added, "You must be still be upset over that rejection."

"Hi, children!" called out a mysterious older male's voice. "Actually, Clint, I can explain to you why Marty is... is acting a little... strange. I also would not quite blame him for not recognizing me." As Marty turned around, he noticed that the man really looked a lot like his scientist friend. "You see, my grandfather has invented a time machine."

"You, uh..." Marty felt uncertain of how to continue. "Well, I can't say I don't believe you. I'm sure I will remember you, as well as Clint - just as soon as I... I gain my new memories." Tears filled his eyes, as he added, "That must mean Doc won't be back."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" demanded Clint. "Are you guys on drugs, or something? There is no such thing as a time machine! After all, time travel is rather not possible. Time travel is only something that exists in works of science fiction."

"Well, how do you explain _this_?" asked the older man, as he lifted up the framed photograph of Marty and Doc standing in front of the clock tower in 1885. "This quite would be hard to accept, I understand. The thing is, I was just told to... to meet you here. Marty, I presume that... Doc... gave you that... when he made his last visit."

"This is so..." Clint started to say, as his voice trailed off. "Well, I just don't know of... Well, Uncle Danny, I guess I rather have no choice but to... believe you. I do seem to recall seen that picture... from when I was a little boy. Still, this is certainly such a..."

"Uncle Danny?" Marty asked, confused. "Okay, if Doc is your grandfather - and Clint is your... nephew... This sure must mean Clint is also... Doc's descendant." He frowned, as he added, "But Clint just said he was my second cousin. How can that be possible?"

"Yes, how can it be possible?" Clint asked, as he sounded equally confused. "It is hard enough for me to just accept the idea of... Doc... inventing a time machine, and living a century in the past. I can also recall that your grandfather had the very same name as... Doc... Still, if Marty here is supposed to _also_ be his descendant - then I..."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Marty, as he could hardly believe what he heard. "You mean to tell me that... that Doc is suddenly... my ancestor? But that really isn't possible. In fact, I'm quite certain that I don't have an ancestor with the same name as... Doc."

"I understand that it's very hard for you boys to believe," Danny replied, softly. "The thing is, Jules had two children: Hannah and Matthew. Matthew is the grandfather of Clint, while Hannah is Marty's grandmother. Thus, you boys are second cousins."

"But I really don't get it," Marty replied, frowning. "I don't have a grandmother named Hannah. My maternal grandmother was born Stella Alcott, who I always felt real close to - and my paternal grandmother was born Sylvia Larson, who quite... Well, she died twenty years ago." Suddenly, he gasped, "Hey, does anyone here have a mirror?"

"Well, Marty, you do look exactly like Michael J Fox," explained Jennifer, as sounded a little uncomfortable. "I'm nearly wondering if I should just leave, but I sure hate to... I hate to abandon poor Marty, as it looks like the poor boy has just been through a lot."

"No, Jennifer, you should stay," replied Danny. "It's important for you to know all this, as well. After all, you two agreed to adopt Verne - or you _will_. The thing is, Verne has opted to live in the future - so, as of 1894, he moves forward in time to... 2004."

"The future," muttered Marty. "I hope that Jenn and I are destined towards a better future, since I had opted not to race Needles - and, thus, I didn't... I quite wonder if I'm destined to become a big rock star." He sighed, as he added, "Well, that rather is not important - at least, not for now. I'm still so confused about my... my ancestry."

"Sylvia Larson was _my_ grandmother," explained Clint, "and she had died, twenty years ago. Hannah is the one who simply married Arthur McFly, and she gave birth to George McFly - your father, and the author of A Match Made In Space. Hannah is..."

"I don't believe it!" cried Marty. "Well, I never really knew so much about Sylvia's side of the family - and, apparently, I didn't inherit any of her genes. I rather knew of her Swedish heritage, and she brought the tradition of fruit soup into the family - but..."

"Well, this is pretty heavy," Clint replied, sighing. "I swear, I'm gonna have to take a long nap. This is just too much to take in. So, Uncle Danny, what about you? If I can recall correctly, Emily is your mother. So, uh, who all did Doc have? I simply did know about Jules - and, apparently, there is also a Verne. I don't know what to make..."

"I'm not sure what year Doc visited us from," added Jennifer, "but they had two boys. Jules quite looked to be about two years older than Verne. I would actually guess that they were about five and seven. I don't actually recall there being an Emily, though."

"Emily wasn't born, yet," explained Danny. "It was in the fall of 1893 that Doc visited you guys, and picked up Einstein. In fact, the boys really were seven and five. After spending one more year in the past, Verne decided that he'd rather live in the..."

"I still can't believe that we're gonna adopt Verne," Jennifer replied, sighing. "I rather hope that our future turns out to be much better than it was, when Doc just dragged Marty and me there. I mean, our family was messed up - and Marty got fired from his job, as Needles goaded him into... doing something illegal. It was just so... scary."

"I just can't reveal too much about your future," replied Danny, "but, suffice to say, it does turn out to be a lot better. Now, you two better be very sure not to do anything to mess that up. Now, why don't I drive you to my house - where you can all relax?"

"Your house?" Clint asked, confused. "But you live an hour away from here. I can use a very long nap - and I sure think Marty can, as well. So can Jennifer, for that matter - although I'm not sure what all she's been through. I don't know if I can handle..."

"It's not too far from here," replied Danny. "I actually moved to Hill Valley, two weeks ago. I do have most everything unpacked, now. I sure had to avoid you lot, until this day came. I'll give all your parents a call, and let them know that you're really staying with me. It'll just take about 24 hours for the Marty's new memories to come to him."

"This is so heavy!" muttered Marty, as he stood up. "I mean, I already have two sets of memories to contend with. Gee, I simply wonder how I'm gonna be able to keep up with _three_ of them. I guess it's something I'll learn to get used to, eventually."

"This will be a huge adjustment for all of us," agreed Jennifer. "I can remember things both ways, myself. I recognized Clint, as soon as I saw him - but I can also remember a world where... where he didn't exist. Well, I sure imagine that Marty will miss Doc."

"Yes, I really will," Marty replied, as tears filled his eyes. "Even if I really gained a new friend, and new relatives, in the process. So, uh, Uncle Danny... It just feels so weird to call you that. Since I don't yet remember you, I really was wondering what... What do you do for a living? You do seem to have a real grasp on this... time travel stuff."

"I'm a scientist," explained Danny. "You see, not only is Emmett my grandfather - but he is also... Well, as I was growing up, he was my best friend. He was the only other kid I knew, who also liked Jules Verne. We shared a lot of the same passions, and..."

Marty sighed, as he followed the older man. Jennifer and Clint looked to be every bit as confused as he was. In different ways, the three teenagers would just have a lot to get used to. Marty knew that one thing was certain: Doc was never coming back.

As Marty stepped into Danny's station wagon, he pondered over everything that he learned. It seemed odd to thing that his scientist friend was now his descendant. He didn't feel any different. He simply glanced at the framed photograph that Doc gave to him, and a tear slipped down his cheek. Indeed, Doc certainly would be missed.


	2. Verne's New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.  
**

_October 7, 2004  
6:30 PM PDT_

Six-year-old Verne Emmett McFly, formerly Verne Calvin Brown, sighed - as he flopped on his bed. For the most part, he was simply happy with his new family - even though, in many ways, he sure missed his old family. Still, he decided that he preferred life 110 years in the future. After all, there were more things about the future that he liked.

He sure felt very close to his adoptive brother, Martin Seamus McFly Jr - as well as his third cousin, David Lee Brown. Then there were Aaron Nelson and Andy Hopkins, who the trio of related boys were close friends with. Indeed, he was one lucky little boy.

He then realized that he really had an even more complex relation with the family. His brother, Jules, was a great-grandfather to Marty McFly Sr - which rather meant that, in a way, he was his own great-great-granduncle. It seemed a little confusing to him.

He had lived in the future for just a month, now. When his father had taken the whole family to the year 2015, he and Jules were both entranced by the futuristic inventions - and both expressed a real desire to live in the future. As their mother felt quite leery of life in the future, their father felt that it was best for the family to stay in the past.

However, their father did give both boys the option to live in the future - if, after one year, they still decided that it was just the era that they preferred. Jules, eventually, decided that he rather felt happier living in the past. Verne, on the other hand, never got over his love for the future. As such, Marty and Jennifer McFly had adopted him.

"Verne!" called out a soft voice. As Verne looked up, he noticed that it was Marty Jr - with David Lee beside him. "Dad said that we could simply play Nintendo, for a couple hours. Would you like to join us? We'll have to take turns playing, but it'll still be fun."

"That's simply fine with me," Verne replied, as he stood up. Indeed, video games were one of the futuristic items that he enjoyed. "Are we gonna listen to Led Zeppelin, too? I really love rock and roll - and, in fact, it's simply my favourite song by Led Zeppelin."

"Of course!" Marty Jr replied, quite excitedly - as David Lee was nodding. While David Lee actually preferred Van Halen, the band of whose most popular lead singer he was named after - Led Zeppelin was his second favourite. "I prefer Black Dog, though."

"That's a good song, too," Verne commented, nodding. "I must say, I really love living here - even if I also quite miss my old family." The three boys began to skip out of the bedroom, as he added, "You both sure are cool to play with - and I do hope that, one day, we could start our own rock band. I really hope to become good on the guitar."

"Our guitar instructor said that you're doing a great job," Marty Jr explained, softly. "I rather enjoy having you for our brother, too." The trio stepped into the kitchen, as he added, "Wow, Dad, dinner smells delicious. I sure love stuffed shells and garlic bead."

"Hello, boys!" Marty Sr called out, jovially. "I thought it'd be nice celebrate the special occasion of Verne being a part of our family for a month. Also, I'm quite proud of how you boys have been so well-behaved. By the way, Verne, I have a letter for you."

"A letter for me?" Verne asked, excitedly. Marty Sr smiled, as he handed the envelope over. Verne smiled, as he opened up the envelope. "Dear Verne, I sure hope that you are doing well, and that you are enjoying your new family. We really do miss you. You will always be in our hearts. I will write to you, at least once a month. Love, Dad!"

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Marty Sr asked, as he scooped up Verne. "I'm also pleased by how well you can read. As much as your new mom and I really love having you for our son, we'd never ask you to give up your old family. It'd be so wrong for us to do so."

"Wow!" gasped Marty Jr. "Verne really is lucky!" Marty Sr nodded, as he placed Verne back on the ground. "C'mon, bro! Let's play some Nintendo, shall we? Say, how about some Super Mario Brothers? We could take turns playing, and it'll be a lot of fun!"

"Yippee!" exclaimed Verne, just as he followed his adoptive brother to the living room. Indeed, while he was so fascinated by much of the future technology - in other ways, he did miss his old family. However, he also loved his new family. "Y'know, sure I hope I can rescue the princess, this time. I must say, that game takes some time to get..."

"You're doing quite good," Marty Jr commented, softly. "You just haven't had as much experience as David Lee and me. Well, it's nice that your other daddy still cares about you - even if you aren't able to live with him. It'd be real nice to meet him, someday."

"I hope he can come visit, as well," agreed Verne. He knew that Marty Jr and Marlene were unaware of the fact that he came from the past. "It's very nice that he's able to write to me, at least. I do love all of you a lot, but I also really love my other family."

"Do you love me?" David Lee asked, jokingly. As Verne smiled and nodded, he added, "Perhaps, after dinner, we could practice our guitars. It would be so awesome if, one day, we can start our own band. It'd be cool, in fact, to tour with the Foo Fighters."

"Well, if the Foo Fighters are still around," added Marty Jr. "I simply wish Led Zeppelin would get back together, but Robert Plant is being too stubborn. I know he misses his old friend, John Bonham - but doesn't he simply realize that... that Led Zeppelin has a lot of younger fans who would love to see one of their shows. I mean, it seems so..."

"Now, Marty," David Lee chided, gently, "we must not be selfish. Robert has a right to live his own life as he pleases. Anyway, I really do not believe that Led Zeppelin would even have the same energy as he did in the '70s - and Robert's voice is quite shot."

"I suppose you are right," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "Well, I do know Dad is thinking of retiring from touring - which sure means that he will be home a lot more, but I think he will do an occasional show. I really am proud of Dad, and I hope to become like him."

Verne smiled, as he thought of how much he really loved his new father. In a way, he felt happy that his new father was planning on retiring. After all, his new father really was fun to be around. Of course, he did also love his new mother - but she really was more the disciplinarian in the family. Still, she never was too strict with the children.

oooooooooo

Verne smiled, as he glanced around the dinner table. He really enjoyed stuffed shells and garlic bread, which was what dinner consisted of. Marty Sr smiled warmly at him, as the former was pouring the latter a glass of Kool-Aid. At least, one thing sure was certain. The McFlys was actually one very tight-knit family, just as the Browns were.

The local active rock station, KKHV, was softly playing from the family stereo - and, on the table, there were two lit red Italian candles. The atmosphere, in fact, simply had a homey feel to it. He bit into his garlic bread, as he pondered over how lucky he was.

"All right, kids," Marty Sr called out, as he sat at the head of the table, "why don't you tell us about your day? What did you guys do at school? Were you all well-behaved?"

"You betcha, Dad!" Verne replied, smiling. "Today, we started building houses out of toothpicks. It's a lot of fun. It was also John's birthday, so he had brought cupcakes for everyone. We then played seven-up, and I was up several times. It's exciting!"

"We quite made some sort of an agreement," Marty Jr confessed. "We agreed that I would put down Verne's thumb, Verne would put down David Lee's thumb, and David Lee would put down my thumb. Mrs. Meyer just didn't seem to notice our plan, so..."

"Wow! That's quite crafty!" Marty Sr replied, with a slight smile. "Although, next time, you should maybe really think of doing it the other way around. How's that sound?"

"Honey!" Jennifer chided, gently. "I'm not very certain if I condone this. It sounds to me like cheating, which I don't quite approve of. Well, I'm rather happy that you kids did all enjoy yourselves. So, Verne, what would you say is your favourite subject?"

"Science!" Verne replied, excitedly. "I simply love it, when we do science experiments. They're a lot of fun. I also enjoy art. I don't quite care for music, as much - but I'd like it a little more, if we simply sang rock songs. Especially if it was a Led Zeppelin song."

"Same with me," added Marty Jr. "I asked Mr. Elmer if we could sing D'yer Mak'er, and he said it wasn't an appropriate song for little kids to sing. I sure don't get why, as it's such a fun song. I quite do not understand why some grown-ups think that we should not like Led Zeppelin. I mean, do they actually just want us listening to Hillary Duff?"

"Or, perhaps, they think we should just like newer rock bands," David Lee suggested, "such as Disturbed. I mean, I do like Disturbed - but I also like a lot of classic rock. It's just not right for people to tell us that we can't like music that came out before we..."

"You can listen to whatever music you enjoy," Marty Sr replied, smiling. "I'm sure glad that you kids all enjoy hard rock, whether it is current or classic." After a brief pause, he added, "What do you kids think of this song? It's I'll Stick Around by Foo Fighters."

"I love it!" Verne replied, excitedly. "It sure has a nice beat to it! I wonder if Mr. Elmer might teach us this song. I mean, the songs we sing in music class are all so boring."

"You sure can say that, again!" agreed David Lee. "I guess he won't teach us any Van Halen songs, either. I dunno. Maybe he really thinks that we're too young to like rock, but I'm so glad that you guys don't simply feel that way - and neither do my parents."

Verne smiled, as he glanced around the table. Rock music was simply one of the many things that he enjoyed about the future. While it was a very tough decision for him to leave his old family, he felt so pleased to go from one loving family to another. It sure was not as if he would never again hear from his old family. He was a very lucky boy.


	3. A Second Easter Celebration

_April 12, 1903  
11:30 AM PDT_

It was quite an exciting day for Verne Calvin Brown - who, in the future, was known as Verne Emmett McFly. It was Easter Sunday, which he considered to be one of his favourite holidays. In fact, it was even his _second _time of celebrating Easter at the age of fourteen - as he also celebrated Easter on March 31st, in the year 2013.

Verne glanced at his older brother, Jules Clint Brown. Initially, Jules was also intrigued with the future - but, in the end, he quite opted to remain in the past. He then turned to Emily Martina Brown, who was only five-and-a-half years old. He was quite amazed by how much his little sister had grown. Emily did not, yet, know about time travel.

"Here we are, folks!" Verne's father, Emmett, called out - as the carriage pulled up to the McFly farm. "I'm so glad that Verne could join us for Easter, this year. I quite find this to be a nice yearly tradition. After all, pancakes really are Mr. McFly's specialty."

"Yeah, it's great to have Verne back," Jules replied, cheerfully. "Even if he can't stay, it'll be so nice to be able to spend Easter week with him. It's great that we won't have to attend school, this week - as much as I quite love learning." Turning to his younger brother, he added, "Oh, Verne, it'll be a wonderful week. I've so much to show you."

Verne nodded, as the family stepped outside the carriage. While he did miss the video games and rock music of the future, he quite enjoyed visiting his biological family. This was a thing that he valued, as Easter really was a fine time for family togetherness.

"Verne! Verne!" A familiar feminine voice called, excitedly. As Verne turned around, he saw that it was Linda Roisin McFly - who was amongst his very close childhood friends. As he took a close look at her, he was quite taken aback by how much she had grown. "I'm happy to see you. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've really missed you."

"I've quite missed you, too," Verne replied, as he threw his arms around Linda. "I'm so happy to see you, as well. It really is wonderful that we can have breakfast with your family. I'm always loved the pancakes your father makes. It's such a nice sunny day."

"Yes, it's a perfect day for Easter," Linda agreed, nodding. "Since we don't really have an extended family, it's nice to have you guys over. It's rather a shame that you can't be with your family, all the time. When we were small, we had so many good times."

"I do enjoy having breakfast with you folks," Jules commented, smiling. "It's nice that Verne could join us in the festivities, this year. The family really seems so incomplete, without him - even though I understand that he also really loves his adoptive family."

"Oh, there he is!" a familiar masculine voice called out. Verne turned around, and saw that it was William Sean McFly. Indeed, he really bore a striking resemblance to Marty McFly Jr - who was his adoptive brother. Willie really appeared to be a little older, but not by a whole lot. "How are you doing, Verne? It's been ages, since I last saw you."

"It's real great to see you, too, Willie," Verne replied, cheerfully. "Two years can seem like a long time. So, uh, you must be eighteen years old. You're a bona fide adult, now - and you're close to graduation. Do you, uh... happen to have a woman in your life?"

"In fact, I do," Willie replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Her name is Jennifer Peabody. We were very close friends, our whole lives - but, these day, the relationship seemed to become... something more. Also, I won't be turning eighteen... until this Saturday. It won't be too long, until I start my own family. I'm feeling a little nervous about it."

"Oh, I really bet you are," Verne replied, nodding. Suddenly, realizing something, she exclaimed, "Wait a minute! You and Jennifer? A couple?" William nodded. "It's so hard for me to accept that. The idea of you and Jennifer being together just seems so..."

"Why? Do _you_ have a thing for Jennifer?" William asked, teasing lightly. "I do not intend to upset you, but Jennifer is... Well, you're only fifteen years old... or close to it. You're about the same age as my sister, Linda. I reckon Jenn's simply a little old for you. In fact, she's even a little older than _me_. I don't fathom that she would..."

"No, Will, it's not that," Verne insisted, as he glanced over at Linda. "It's just that... It rather seems strange to, uh, imagine you two being together. After all, you've known each other from infancy. But, uh, I certainly do wish you and Jenn the best of luck."

"I suppose I can understand that," William replied, softly. "I guess we really were sort of like..." He glanced at the tree stump. "... like Riley and Emily are, right now. It sure is a lot of fun, watching the two of them. They seem to be like... brother and sister."

"Yeah, they seem to be quite close," Verne agreed, nodding. "I think it's wonderful for your parents to invite our family over for Easter - and it's very nice to be a part of the celebration, this year. I guess the rest of your folks are really still, uh, in Ireland - and the rest of our family is far away, as well. It's great that we can, uh, get together."

"'Tis a shame that your family can't afford to keep you," Linda commented, quietly. "It sure gets real lonely, without you. Granted, I do have other friends - especially Sarah Lathrop - but I... Well, it's very nice that your adoptive parents do let you visit - even if it's just for one week, every two years. We simply have a lot of catching up to do."

"You must be happy to have your younger brother back, Jules," William added, softly. "Even if it's, uh, only for a week. There's really no telling how I would feel - if Linda, or any of my other younger siblings, had to go away. I'd certainly miss them, dearly."

"Yeah, it's always nice to have Verne visit us," Jules agreed, nodding. "Sometimes, at night, I'll quite look at the bed that's across the room from mine - and I'll start to think about Verne, and how much I wish he was home. I mean, it's a rather lonely feeling."

"Well, it's good to know that Verne has wonderful adoptive folks," William commented, nodding. "I rather do wish I could say the same about Jennifer. Often, I quite wonder why Mrs. Peabody even agreed to adopt Jenn. I mean, it's as if she just does nothing but criticize poor Jenn all the time. She's never happy with anything that Jenn does."

"Mommy can be very strict, too, sometimes," Linda added, "but she's nothing like Mrs. Peabody. I know that Mommy loves us, and that she really wants us to grow up to be the best that we can. She tells us when we're wrong... _and_ when we're right."

"Yeah, I really do love my adoptive parents," Verne replied, smiling. "I love both of my families, actually. My adoptive parents simply care about me, and I get along well with my adoptive brother and sister. They really accept me as being a part of their family."

"And they recognize that you also love your biological family," William added, nodding. "'Tis a shame that Mrs. Peabody isn't as understanding about Jenn wanting to find her biological parents. The thing is, she views it as being some of... an affront... to her."

"I do wonder what kind of Easter the Peabody's are having," Jules commented. "I feel bad for Jenn... as well as Otis. At least, Jenn and Otis really get along. Granted, Mrs. Peabody is just as critical of Otis. Mr. Peabody is nice enough, but he tends to be..."

"... quite dominated by his wife, right?" Verne asked, quietly. Jules, Linda, and William all nodded. "Yeah, I sure remember her. She never really did approve of how Jennifer loved to swim, as she believed it to be unladylike. I'm sure glad that my parents aren't like that. Neither set of them, that is. Well, Jenn's close to being eighteen years old."

"Yeah, she is," William replied, nodding. Looking around, he added, "I think we should head inside. The pancakes should be ready, soon. I'm rather glad that the sun is out, though. I'm so happy that Easter falls in spring. It's really just a fitting time of year."

"Yeah, it certainly is," Verne agreed, smiling. "After all, spring is a good time of year to think about rebirth... and new beginnings. And, in a way, it's also what Easter is really about. I do wonder what it's like for Australians... to be celebrating Easter in the fall."

"Right, and Halloween in the spring," Linda added. "That is, if they even celebrate it. I sure can't imagine the holidays being switched. After all, pumpkin season is in the fall - not spring. I also quite like how Christmas falls during the winter. It actually makes the season seem a lot less dismal. Indeed, I simply can't imagine never having holidays."

"Yeah, holidays are quite festive," Jules agreed, smiling. "I could never turn down an excuse to have a special family celebration. We should always celebrate our families, of course - but, still... Well, as your brother said, we should start heading inside."

Verne smiled, as the four teens headed into the McFly house. Immediately, he noticed the tantalizing aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. His stomach began to grumble, as he could hardly wait to start eating. Indeed, Seamus' pancakes were a special treat.

"There you kids are!" Seamus called out, jovially. "Verne, 'tis a pleasure to see you. It seems to have been ages, since I last saw you. Why don't you kids take a seat at the dining room table? The pancakes are almost ready. 'Tis nice to really see the whole lot of you together. I reckon there should really be enough pancakes to feed everyone."

Verne nodded, as he headed to the dining room table. He noticed that Riley and Emily were already sitting there, as they both appeared to be very eager to eat. The other three McFly children - Caroline, Edith, and Abigail - were also all seated at the table.

Verne smiled, just as he saw Seamus carrying a large platter of pancakes to the table. He quite watched on, as both of his biological parents sat down. He grabbed for three pancakes, as he simply began to ponder over what a lucky boy he was. He was a part of two families, in two eras - and he was able to have a second Easter celebration.


	4. Toast to a Special Date

_November 12, 1985  
9:45 PM PST_

Clint Jules Brown felt excited, as this day quite marked a special event for him and his family. He turned to his second cousin, Martin Seamus McFly - who really looked to be just as excited. Not only were the two of them cousins, but they also were even best friends. In fact, the two of them happened to share a major passion for rock music.

He thought back to the afternoon of October 27, when he found Marty and Jennifer by the railroad tracks. Marty appeared to be quite distraught, and he seemed to not even recognize Clint. Indeed, he felt very concerned for his cousin and best friend.

Shortly afterword, Danny met the three of them there. Daniel Martin McFly was really the first cousin twice removed to Clint and Marty, but the boys had always addressed him as "Uncle Danny". Danny was a scientist, just like Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown was.

Danny explained to Clint about the fact that Dr. Brown - who the boys quite referred to as "Doc" - had invented a time machine. He also explained that Marty had gone on a few time travel trips, and he had pointed out that the timeline Marty had originated from was significantly different - and that was why Marty failed to recognize Clint.

The very next day, Marty's memories of the new timeline caught up with him - and he started to remember Clint, Danny, and the other changes that had simply occurred in the new timeline. That made Clint feel so relieved, as he did not lose his best friend.

The two of them were at Danny's house, as they were sitting in the living room. Even though Danny moved in, only a few weeks ago - most everything was unpacked, and the house have a very homey atmosphere. It felt nice to have Danny living in town.

"How are you feeling, Clint?" Marty asked, softly. "You seem to be deep in thought. I guess you're, uh, pondering over the events of the past few weeks. I'm beginning to get used to the idea that I... that I have to contend with three sets of memories."

"Yeah, that sure can't be easy for you," Clint replied, nodding. "It was a scary feeling, though - when you didn't even remember me. I was quite worried that our relationship would never be the same. After all, I have so many fond memories of the two of us."

"Well, I do remember," Marty replied, in a near whisper. "Today is quite a bittersweet day for us. I really miss Doc. I sure miss being able to visit him in his garage. I'm quite fond of Uncle Danny - and I know that he and Doc were best friends, growing up. It'll still be a great loss, though. After all, it's not like Uncle Danny can ever replace Doc."

"You've got that right," Clint agreed, swallowing. "Even if they may both be scientists, and have other similarities - they're not the same person. I find it to be so fascinating, though - how he was really best friends with the younger version of his grandfather."

"How are you boys doing?" called out Danny, as he entered the room. "The hot cocoa should be ready, soon. I'm very glad that the three of us could get together, tonight. I understand that we all miss Emmett, but I know he's happy with living in the past."

"Yeah, the Old West was his favourite era," Marty replied, nodding. "It's a shame that he's not gonna be here in the present, anymore. I bet you miss him the most, though. After all, the two of you quite were in diapers together. Sixty-five years sure is a long time. How old were you, when you first learned that Doc was... also your grandpa?"

"Oh, gee, I really was about seventeen," Danny explained, quietly. "The same age as you boys are, now. Dad explained to me about my temporal heritage, and I was quite shocked by the news. Emmett did not find out, though - until November 16 of 1955."

"That's very understandable," Marty replied, softly. "I sure remember Dad having an additional friend in Vincent, but nothing with Doc seemed to change that much. After the second time that I went back to 1955, though - Doc seemed to be... sadder."

"Well, November 12 was also the day that... Grandpa passed away," Danny pointed out, as his voice turned sad. "The day that _Emmett_ passed away. Gee, it's sure beginning to hit me that... We might even still have further opportunities to see him, but it'll be far and few between. After all, too much time travel can really weaken..."

"... the space-time continuum," Marty replied, sighing. "Y'know, I do keep that photo of Doc and me on my nightstand - to the left side of my bed. Every time I look at it, I tend to feel... sad. I suppose life does go on - but, still, it's hard for me to accept..."

"It's very sad for me, too," Clint added, as his throat tightened up. "I never even got a chance to say good bye to him. Granted, if I did - would he have even remembered me? Or did he actually end up living the rest of his life without... remembering me."

"That's a good question," Danny replied, solemnly. "Of course, he did know me - when I was younger. I mean, the older him rather knew the young me - but I... I'm not sure if he even remembered being my best friend, as we were growing up. Since he did opt to stay in the past, I'm not sure if he ever gained new memories of the final timeline."

"That sounds horrible," Clint muttered, as tears filled his eyes. "I suppose we could go back in time, and ask him - but it would probably be... While I understand that Marty's adventures through time were not all fun and games, I still feel as if I... missed out."

"Yeah, it did get very exhausting," Marty agreed, nodding, "and I was always worried that something could simply go wrong. After all, I never could be sure that everything would work out as planned. That being said, that also were some rather good times."

"The water should be boiling, now," Danny commented, as he stood up. "I'm gonna go prepare the hot cocoa, with lots of tiny marshmallows. I'll just use those big mugs that I have. In the meantime, try not to feel so depressed. It's best to remember the good times that we've had. Anyway, if Doc hadn't stayed in the past - then I wouldn't..."

"... have been born," Clint replied, swallowing. "And neither would I. Still, that doesn't quite lessen the pain of losing Doc. He's been a good friend to us. I'll rather miss being able to help him work of his experiments - and, in general, just hanging out with him."

"Well, you can help _me_ work on my experiments," Danny suggested, softly. "But I know, that's rather not the same thing - and I understand that." He turned to leave the room, as he added, "Anyway, I'm gonna make the hot cocoa. I'll be right back."

Clint swallowed, as Danny left. Indeed, thirty years ago, a lot did happen on this day. Unfortunately, older Doc's death quite happened to be one of them. He figured that it was fitting, though. At least, it was nice to know that Doc managed to live a very long and fulfilling life. Doc was actually able to do the things that he really enjoyed doing.

He glanced at Marty, who looked as if he was struggling hard not to cry. Clint placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. At least, the boys really had each other for support. He thought of the close relationship that they had, and how they cared for each other.

"I'm back!" Danny called out, as he headed back into the room. He was carrying a cup tray with three mugs on it. "As soon as the clock strikes ten-oh-four, I really think we should have a toast. It'll be such a good way of commemorating the special moment."

"That's a good idea, Uncle Danny," Clint replied, with a small smile. "Say, I really hope you don't mind me asking - but I sure was wondering if ... Well, since your best friend managed to find love... in the past... I'm wondering if you think there might simply be a possibility for you to, uh, find love. Would you like to have a woman in your life?"

"Oh, goodness!" Danny muttered, quietly. "Well, I won't rule out the possibility - and I also took advantage of future technology to give myself an overhaul. It would be nice to start a family of my own. However, I'm really not gonna count on it. Even if I never do find a women, I'll still have science to keep me occupied... as well as my family."

"Uh, your family," Marty muttered, as he he sounded confused. "Oh, you must mean _us_! Yeah, I guess we are a part of your family. It is hard to get used to the fact that I, uh, have a different grandma. At least, my mom does still make fruit soup."

"Well, yeah, because Hannah did learn it from Grandma Sylvia," Clint replied, nodding. "I wonder just what the rest of our folks might think - if they simply knew that some of their ancestors were, uh, time travellers. Think we should let them know, someday?"

"We really can't have too many people knowing," Danny commented, softly. "Also, I'm not sure if Marty's mom would react well to finding out... who 'Calvin Klein' truly was. I think it would make her feel rather... Well, you know. Although, if they do confront us about the week in 1955... or the disappearance of Doc... then we should be honest."

"I'm grateful that Doc bequeathed his old garage to you," Marty pointed out, quietly. "It just would've been awful - if the city managed to get a hold of it, set up an estate sale, and turned ownership over to the bank. I'm so thankful that it didn't happen."

"Right, that also would've been a major disaster," Danny agreed, nodding. He glanced at the clock, and then added, "Well, it's quite about time. Let's put our mugs together, and have a toast. Ready? To November 12 of 1955, the day of cosmic significance."

Clint smiled, just as he glanced between Danny and Marty. Then, together, the three of them clanked their mugs together. Even though he still missed Doc, it felt very nice to celebrate the special date with two other special people in his life. Indeed, it simply was a date worth honouring. It could even, in fact, become their own special holiday.


End file.
